This invention concerns a seat belt retractor, in particular, it concerns a seat belt retractor made so that in a vehicle emergency it absorbs the energy imposed on a passenger by the torsional deformation of the spindle shaft, which functions as a torsion bar, and finally holds the passenger securely in the webbing.